Ninjago Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/13 July 2019
18:35-30 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 18:36-10 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 18:36-34 Yey 18:37-00 Why- 18:41-54 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 18:42-01 Hewwo 18:42-28 YAY ITS NOT LIKE YESTERDAY XD 18:42-42 Yet 18:43-10 Reet 18:43-19 Separated, lost, lovestruck, and under attack's theme song should be.. 18:43-30 Red Alert 18:43-32 Radioactive by imagine dragons 18:43-35 Oh 18:43-45 Red Alert was used by Riddle School XD 18:43-51 XD 18:43-59 Smiley x Phil forever- 18:44-15 Tell me if this sounds like this rp 18:44-34 WAIT 18:44-39 I THINK IK THE PERFECT ONE 18:44-47 "I'm waking up... To ash and dust... I wipe my brow in sweat and rust... This is in... The apocalypse..." 18:44-53 (Except for near the end but still-) 18:44-53 IT'S LIKE OUT RP XD 18:45-03 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jLopU2IsrUY 18:45-10 This (kinda) sounds like it 18:45-15 Idrk okay XD 18:46-37 Um... HOLY CRAP YES 18:47-00 Wait it does- 18:47-05 Honestly, country roads kinda fits as well XD 18:47-22 Which part of You Can't Hide fits the rp tho- 18:47-26 Im just asking- 18:48-32 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 18:49-07 Um, like, all of it-! 18:49-17 K 18:49-24 Yayyyyyy 18:49-41 What about Everybody wants to rule the world? That would... Kinda fit. 18:49-42 There's this other song called Trust Me 18:49-49 I think Trust Me fits 18:50-07 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sz6SNvcemr84 18:50-07 This is it 18:50-12 Mhm, heard of that song 18:50-16 Yeah 18:52-51 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 18:52-59 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 18:53-30 You here- 18:53-33 Yee 18:53-36 Yay- 18:53-47 Does this song fit-- https://youtu.be/gdkjnEZYB-Q 18:53-56 Which song is that- 18:55-15 Everybody wants to rule the world (But it's in animal jam, so that's why I linked it XD) 18:55-20 K XD 18:56-21 This is the song that plays everyday on the radio omg- 18:56-34 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 18:56-49 Ikr-- 18:57-06 It fits, tho-- 18:57-13 It does- 18:57-44 Maybe just for Sarah and Brooke- 18:57-47 This doesn't fit with anything 18:57-47 I just wanted to link it- 18:57-47 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UUvao0VXEr8 18:57-51 Xd 18:57-54 And the oni- 18:58-08 And basically every villian in Ninjago- 18:58-22 It sounds nice- 18:58-31 The one you linked- 18:58-37 Its my favorite Bendy And The Ink Machine song- 18:58-42 Nice- 18:58-50 YOUUUUUUUUUUUUU 18:58-56 WOKE THE DANCING DEMON 18:58-56 My friend loves Bendy and The Ink Machine- 18:59-00 YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU- 18:59-06 WONT LAST THROUGH THIS EVENIN 18:59-11 Im so sorry XD 18:59-36 Don't judge me, I listen to Aj OST'S while I work on math-- 18:59-43 Same- 18:59-49 I like Balloosh a lot- 18:59-53 EEEEEEEEEEE, COOL! 19:00-02 I love the forgotten desert-' 19:00-07 Yay- 19:00-17 It's so stressful, yet relaxing-- 19:00-27 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uw4-bZkxyKQ 19:00-27 Yeet- 19:00-36 Its the FNAF SL trailer btw- 19:01-01 Yes-- 19:01-09 Do you like it- 19:01-15 Yee-- 19:01-21 Yay- 19:01-28 Mah favorite aj Ost https://youtu.be/kvZr-UexZBY 19:01-45 Kay- 19:02-39 I hate, yet love this one https://youtu.be/3PLvmwQFLgo 19:02-48 Why are we linking soundtracks-- 19:02-58 AHAHAHAHAHAHA, BTE 19:03-01 BTW 19:03-29 HAVE YOU SEEN THE RELEASE TRAILERS FOR THE NINTENDO SWITCH: LITE? 19:04-53 No I haven't- 19:05-26 Omg-- 19:05-56 It's the NOTendo switch-- 19:06-03 Ill link it-- 19:08-25 XDDDDDDDDDD https://youtu.be/59yuBFRSZdg 19:09-25 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 19:09-37 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 19:10-57 (Gets a minute into the video) 19:11-09 FINALLY, SOMETHING PEOPLE CAN PLAY IN SPACE 19:11-15 XD 19:11-47 Brb 19:12-03 An hour 19:12-25 ;-; 19:12-57 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 19:12-58 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 19:13-28 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 19:14-29 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 19:14-59 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 19:21-29 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 19:21-59 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 19:26-51 Im watching the Splatoon trailer XD 19:43-08 ~ Redninja2.0 has joined the chat ~ 19:43-13 Hey 19:43-20 um 19:43-29 Hello? 19:43-40 Well, um, be bck 19:43-48 *Back 19:43-59 Hi 20:02-56 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:02-56 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:02-56 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:02-56 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 20:02-56 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 20:02-56 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 20:05-21 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:05-53 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 20:06-30 Hi 20:08-18 Bye 20:08-20 ~ Redninja2.0 has left the chat ~ 20:14-21 ~ Redninja2.0 has joined the chat ~ 20:14-25 ~ Redninja2.0 has left the chat ~ 20:20-30 ~ Redninja2.0 has joined the chat ~ 20:20-33 ~ Redninja2.0 has left the chat ~ 20:25-23 ~ Redninja2.0 has joined the chat ~ 20:25-25 ~ Redninja2.0 has left the chat ~ 20:33-59 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:33-59 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:33-59 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:34-12 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:34-17 Hewwo 20:34-20 IM BACK 20:34-49 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:52-15 Hey 20:52-36 Owo 20:52-39 Hello 20:52-45 Hi 20:52-50 Wait that video was ExplodingTNT right? 20:53-02 Y-yes Cd 20:53-03 Xd 20:53-11 mmmmhmhmhm 20:53-20 Were both watching those videos rn XD 20:53-39 HOLD ON A SEC 20:53-53 3 ExplodingTNT fans 20:53-55 Wow 20:54-10 (When you get disguise glasses) 20:54-19 Owo 20:54-23 Tw38 20:54-25 Pink Sheep, am I prankster gangster enough now- 20:54-48 I keep thinking that I'm hacking someones yt channel-- 20:55-07 Why- 20:55-34 I keep forgetting I changed my pfp to Sage, and it freaks me out whenever I don't see wildduke as ny profile-- 20:55-51 Its the same username tho- 20:55-54 A poorly drawn wildduke-- 20:55-57 BUT 20:56-02 Have you seen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LH5ay10RTGY? Well see https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OIF1hyGdv88 and skip to 3:41 20:56-07 WHENEVER I COMMENT @Tw38 20:56-17 I look at the profiles first XD 20:56-27 GTg guys 20:56-31 WHAT 20:56-32 NO 20:56-33 NO 20:56-37 What 20:56-39 Sorry bye 20:56-40 NOOIOOOOO 20:56-44 What? 20:56-44 Aww 20:56-46 ~ Tw38 has left the chat ~ 20:56-46 Bai 20:56-49 WHAT?? 20:56-50 Cya soon 20:56-52 NOOO 20:56-55 Ok fine' 20:57-03 NOOO! 20:57-13 You're- 20:57-14 How are you? 20:57-29 I'm a yo-yo 20:57-43 HEH HEH 20:57-45 XD 20:58-17 BTW that was the second external link if u skip to 3:41 20:58-54 Cool 20:59-05 Also I feel like doing S11 episode 9 rp 20:59-17 Oh... Okay. 20:59-24 How would you do that? 20:59-43 Umm... we'd leave of from S11 episode 8 20:59-47 If it's already a canon episode? 20:59-52 Yeah 20:59-56 Umm 20:59-58 Uhh 21:00-00 Oh 21:00-05 Yea XD 21:00-06 oh god 21:00-40 You can't roleplay through canon things, cause you know exactly how its gonna go. 21:01-04 There hasn't been much action on improv rp wanna do that? 21:01-17 Um... 21:01-24 Yea, sure, why not. 21:01-31 Kay seeya 21:01-33 On the chat? 21:01-41 Wait no 21:01-44 Why would 21:01-54 Hmm? 21:02-34 Chat roleplays are easier... 21:02-55 If other users join, they won't know what happened there 21:03-16 Chat logs. And the rp's kinda just between us. 21:03-26 You can look at chat logs to see 21:03-28 Huh yeah 21:03-43 Did ya see my last post with Luke? 21:03-52 No... 21:04-05 Just now? 21:04-21 Did you just post it now? 21:04-35 No it was while ago 21:04-40 Here it is: 21:04-42 Later at Harumi's: 21:04-42 21:04-42 Harumi: Hello, Ninja! Welcome to my humble home. 21:04-42 21:04-42 Luke: Daddy's in twouble! Sewpentine toowk daddy! 21:05-18 When were they at Harumi's house? 21:05-38 Oh they just rrived 21:05-42 In rps, you can't skip to a random spot, usually... 21:05-48 Alos they agreed to go there 21:06-09 Well, the walk there probably would'nt be very interesting 21:06-13 Yea, but, was there any information regarding them going to Harumi's house prior? 21:06-23 Yeah 21:06-37 Between us? No... 21:07-03 "Extradroid: We split up. Someone will make sure Lloyd and Wu are okay at Harumi's, while another person checks on Cole and Jade. `The last one will stay here, I know it's a bad idea to go alone, but, I don't have a better idea. And for the one who stays here, I'm sorry, but it's better the lose one of us then to lose all of us. Plus, we have many other bases. 21:07-03 21:07-03 Kai: Yeah, I think Sam is at Harumi's too. But how are we going to decide who stays here? I mean, it's obvios Jay should do it, but Extradroid is dumb, too, so, umm.. HAHA! Finally got ya back, Sparepart Droid!" 21:07-46 And THAT is PROOF 21:07-54 also what are chat logs? 21:08-04 We already had something going on between Sarah and Kai, and then you just skipped to it. Also, you just wrote that, Sam wasn't at Harumi's house XD 21:08-16 Um... Just look at wiki activity. 21:08-20 Oh I thought that was over 21:08-25 What, no xd 21:08-39 oh ok I'll delete the Luke post 21:08-51 Nah, it's fine 21:09-15 I- umm... just did 21:09-30 I- what- why-- 21:09-33 Anyway can we start? 21:09-37 No- you didn't have to-- 21:09-40 And sure 21:09-43 Uhh sorry 21:09-49 Okay 21:10-13 Kai: Oh no, you are NOT! 21:10-25 (kicks Sarh in the ***) 21:10-34 *Sarah 21:10-54 Sarah: (In the form of Nya) Kai... You wouldn't hurt your own sister... Just trust me, ill take you to an easier path. (Winces from Kai's kick) 21:11-41 Heh--sorry, umm, I really don't, sorry, but, I'd rather just go the other way.. 21:11-51 That was kai' 21:13-23 Ninjagoguineapigs? 21:13-33 Sarah: (Takes the form of Kai, tackles him) My friend, you better go. (In kai's voice) Though, I do feel like some other form of persuasion is needed. (Grabs his neck, through clenched teeth) Go. 21:14-53 Kai: Ohh.. (smiles) You wouldn't hurt your own brother! Heh heh.. Flies out of Nya's way 21:15-30 She's not Shapeshifing into Nya-- 21:16-18 Kai (Sarah): (Slaps him) You leave me no other choice. (Whistles) GET HIM. (Oni surround Kai) 21:17-31 Kai: JAY! HELP! 21:17-31 21:18-13 Also what are chat logs? 21:18-34 Jay: What's that? (Stuggiling against oni) (In that typical Jay tone) You finally want my help now that you've realized your arrogant mistake?! Hah, not a chance. 21:18-53 They record the messages on the chat. 21:20-00 Sarah (Kai): (Grins) Sad to see you like this... Oh, well; what can I say, I tried to help you. (Takes her human form) 21:21-19 Kai: Oh, Jay, I guess you don't want me to live so you can get me back after I put Cole's casserole in your firecrackers yesterday. 21:22-24 Even if you don't care about that, you did swear to never leave a ninja behind. 21:22-47 Jay: (Eyes blazing) YOU DID WHAT?! (Spinjitzues the Oni) DAMMIT, YOU'RE GONNA REGRET THAT. (Jumps out the window, tackles Sarah) KAI, RUN! 21:23-23 Ooc: This rp is such a joke rp and doesn't do the ninja justice, they're better than this, holy crap-- 21:24-03 Ooc: LOL yeah, it's like Kai and Jay switched places 21:24-54 Kai: I know exactly how to get you... Come on, we should go to Harumi's! 21:25-17 Ooc: Nah, Kai's still arrogant, and Kay's still a sarcastic little bean, but they've matured so much, this is like we'd teas style-- 21:25-25 *Hat's 21:25-28 Jays 21:25-32 *Jays 21:26-00 Jay: (Sighs) YEA, GO! I'LL HOLD HER OFF- 21:26-40 Sarah: (Takes the form of Nya) JAY! (In Nya's voice) H-help me... Please, don't hurt me... 21:27-29 Jay: Nya? N-no... (Shakes his head) I KNOW YOU'RE NOT NYA, I DON'T CARE IF YOU CAN LOOK LIKE HER, SHE WOULD NEVER DO THIS 21:27-44 Sarah: (Growls, tackles him) 21:27-56 Jay: KAI, KEEP GOING, I'LL BE OKAY. 21:28-12 Kai: YEAH!! 21:28-41 Ooc: Honestly, wu's teas is more in-character than this. 21:28-47 Oof, brb xd 21:29-10 (Takes his Elemental Vehicle) 21:29-20 Oof, I gotta go. 21:29-25 Bye! 21:29-34 You coming back? 21:29-53 Hello? 21:30-56 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:32-07 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:32-37 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:39-06 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:39-06 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:39-36 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:43-49 Ok if you get this message see you tommorow 21:49-10 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:49-40 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 20:37-26 TW38 20:37-29 I EXIST 20:37-30 HEWWO 20:37-34 MEEP 20:38-54 HI 20:39-05 I gtg soon but HI 20:40-58 W-why? 20:41-07 Nuuuuu, don't leave ;-; 20:41-15 I'm finally back XD 20:42-49 Im sorry ;-; 20:43-00 I don't have to leave NOW, but soon 20:45-20 Oh... 20:45-31 Will you be back % 20:45-33 Today 20:45-42 Yup 20:46-19 Phew xd 20:46-26 Ima guess your time XD 20:46-39 4: 46? 20:46-53 HOW 20:46-53 DID 20:46-54 YOU 20:46-56 KNOW 20:46-56 (Ik I'm wrong, but) 20:47-01 Oh XD 20:47-18 CAUSE YOUR THREE HOURS AHEAD OF MEH 20:47-23 Oh okay XD 20:47-28 ITS 1:48 FOR ME 20:47-38 Its 4:47 for me now 20:47-46 SO I JUST COUNTED THREE HOURS AHEAD XD 20:48-11 YAY XD 20:48-12 Im just watching ExplodingTNT videos 20:48-24 Google says "yay" is not a word 20:48-25 HOLY CRAP 20:48-31 (Slowly claps) 20:48-35 SAME 20:49-09 Yee 20:49-33 Your watching 20:49-39 Exploding tnt?! 20:50-22 Yea 20:50-52 I 20:50-53 AN 20:50-54 AM 20:50-55 AS 20:50-57 WELL 20:50-58 OWO 20:51-17 WHAT VIDEO 20:51-39 "If You Needed a Chat License to Chat" 20:51-50 AAAAAAAAAAAA 20:51-52 I WAS 20:51-54 JUST 20:51-56 PLANNING 20:51-57 ON 20:51-59 WATCHING 20:52-00 THAT 20:52-03 HOLY CRAP 20:52-06 WOW XD 20:52-12 ~ Redninja2.0 has joined the chat ~ 20:52-17 Hey 20:52-37 Owo 20:52-40 Hello 20:52-46 Hi 20:52-52 Wait that video was ExplodingTNT right? 20:53-04 Y-yes Cd 20:53-05 Xd 20:53-12 mmmmhmhmhm 20:53-21 Were both watching those videos rn XD 20:53-40 HOLD ON A SEC 20:53-54 3 ExplodingTNT fans 20:53-57 Wow 20:54-11 (When you get disguise glasses) 20:54-21 Owo 20:54-25 Tw38 20:54-26 Pink Sheep, am I prankster gangster enough now- 20:54-49 I keep thinking that I'm hacking someones yt channel-- 20:55-08 Why- 20:55-35 I keep forgetting I changed my pfp to Sage, and it freaks me out whenever I don't see wildduke as ny profile-- 20:55-53 Its the same username tho- 20:55-56 A poorly drawn wildduke-- 20:55-59 BUT 20:56-04 Have you seen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LH5ay10RTGY? Well see https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OIF1hyGdv88 and skip to 3:41 20:56-09 WHENEVER I COMMENT @Tw38 20:56-19 I look at the profiles first XD 20:56-29 GTg guys 20:56-33 WHAT 20:56-34 NO 20:56-35 NO 20:56-39 What 20:56-40 Sorry bye 20:56-42 NOOIOOOOO 20:56-46 What? 20:56-46 Aww 20:56-47 ~ Tw38 has left the chat ~ 20:56-48 Bai 20:56-50 WHAT?? 20:56-52 Cya soon 20:56-54 NOOO 20:56-57 Ok fine' 20:57-05 NOOO! 20:57-14 You're- 20:57-15 How are you? 20:57-31 I'm a yo-yo 20:57-45 HEH HEH 20:57-47 XD 20:58-19 BTW that was the second external link if u skip to 3:41 20:58-56 Cool 20:59-07 Also I feel like doing S11 episode 9 rp 20:59-18 Oh... Okay. 20:59-26 How would you do that? 20:59-45 Umm... we'd leave of from S11 episode 8 20:59-48 If it's already a canon episode? 20:59-53 Yeah 20:59-57 Umm 21:00-00 Uhh 21:00-01 Oh 21:00-07 Yea XD 21:00-07 oh god 21:00-42 You can't roleplay through canon things, cause you know exactly how its gonna go. 21:01-06 There hasn't been much action on improv rp wanna do that? 21:01-19 Um... 21:01-25 Yea, sure, why not. 21:01-33 Kay seeya 21:01-34 On the chat? 21:01-43 Wait no 21:01-46 Why would 21:01-56 Hmm? 21:02-35 Chat roleplays are easier... 21:02-57 If other users join, they won't know what happened there 21:03-18 Chat logs. And the rp's kinda just between us. 21:03-27 You can look at chat logs to see 21:03-29 Huh yeah 21:03-45 Did ya see my last post with Luke? 21:03-54 No... 21:04-07 Just now? 21:04-23 Did you just post it now? 21:04-36 No it was while ago 21:04-41 Here it is: 21:04-43 Later at Harumi's: 21:04-43 21:04-43 Harumi: Hello, Ninja! Welcome to my humble home. 21:04-43 21:04-43 Luke: Daddy's in twouble! Sewpentine toowk daddy! 21:05-19 When were they at Harumi's house? 21:05-40 Oh they just rrived 21:05-44 In rps, you can't skip to a random spot, usually... 21:05-50 Alos they agreed to go there 21:06-10 Well, the walk there probably would'nt be very interesting 21:06-15 Yea, but, was there any information regarding them going to Harumi's house prior? 21:06-25 Yeah 21:06-39 Between us? No... 21:07-05 "Extradroid: We split up. Someone will make sure Lloyd and Wu are okay at Harumi's, while another person checks on Cole and Jade. `The last one will stay here, I know it's a bad idea to go alone, but, I don't have a better idea. And for the one who stays here, I'm sorry, but it's better the lose one of us then to lose all of us. Plus, we have many other bases. 21:07-05 21:07-05 Kai: Yeah, I think Sam is at Harumi's too. But how are we going to decide who stays here? I mean, it's obvios Jay should do it, but Extradroid is dumb, too, so, umm.. HAHA! Finally got ya back, Sparepart Droid!" 21:07-48 And THAT is PROOF 21:07-56 also what are chat logs? 21:08-06 We already had something going on between Sarah and Kai, and then you just skipped to it. Also, you just wrote that, Sam wasn't at Harumi's house XD 21:08-18 Um... Just look at wiki activity. 21:08-21 Oh I thought that was over 21:08-27 What, no xd 21:08-40 oh ok I'll delete the Luke post 21:08-52 Nah, it's fine 21:09-17 I- umm... just did 21:09-31 I- what- why-- 21:09-35 Anyway can we start? 21:09-38 No- you didn't have to-- 21:09-42 And sure 21:09-45 Uhh sorry 21:09-51 Okay 21:10-15 Kai: Oh no, you are NOT! 21:10-27 (kicks Sarh in the ***) 21:10-36 *Sarah 21:10-56 Sarah: (In the form of Nya) Kai... You wouldn't hurt your own sister... Just trust me, ill take you to an easier path. (Winces from Kai's kick) 21:11-43 Heh--sorry, umm, I really don't, sorry, but, I'd rather just go the other way.. 21:11-53 That was kai' 21:13-25 Ninjagoguineapigs? 21:13-35 Sarah: (Takes the form of Kai, tackles him) My friend, you better go. (In kai's voice) Though, I do feel like some other form of persuasion is needed. (Grabs his neck, through clenched teeth) Go. 21:14-55 Kai: Ohh.. (smiles) You wouldn't hurt your own brother! Heh heh.. Flies out of Nya's way 21:15-31 She's not Shapeshifing into Nya-- 21:16-20 Kai (Sarah): (Slaps him) You leave me no other choice. (Whistles) GET HIM. (Oni surround Kai) 21:17-32 Kai: JAY! HELP! 21:17-32 21:18-15 Also what are chat logs? 21:18-36 Jay: What's that? (Stuggiling against oni) (In that typical Jay tone) You finally want my help now that you've realized your arrogant mistake?! Hah, not a chance. 21:18-54 They record the messages on the chat. 21:20-01 Sarah (Kai): (Grins) Sad to see you like this... Oh, well; what can I say, I tried to help you. (Takes her human form) 21:21-21 Kai: Oh, Jay, I guess you don't want me to live so you can get me back after I put Cole's casserole in your firecrackers yesterday. 21:22-26 Even if you don't care about that, you did swear to never leave a ninja behind. 21:22-49 Jay: (Eyes blazing) YOU DID WHAT?! (Spinjitzues the Oni) DAMMIT, YOU'RE GONNA REGRET THAT. (Jumps out the window, tackles Sarah) KAI, RUN! 21:23-25 Ooc: This rp is such a joke rp and doesn't do the ninja justice, they're better than this, holy crap-- 21:24-05 Ooc: LOL yeah, it's like Kai and Jay switched places 21:24-56 Kai: I know exactly how to get you... Come on, we should go to Harumi's! 21:25-19 Ooc: Nah, Kai's still arrogant, and Kay's still a sarcastic little bean, but they've matured so much, this is like we'd teas style-- 21:25-27 *Hat's 21:25-30 Jays 21:25-34 *Jays 21:26-02 Jay: (Sighs) YEA, GO! I'LL HOLD HER OFF- 21:26-41 Sarah: (Takes the form of Nya) JAY! (In Nya's voice) H-help me... Please, don't hurt me... 21:27-31 Jay: Nya? N-no... (Shakes his head) I KNOW YOU'RE NOT NYA, I DON'T CARE IF YOU CAN LOOK LIKE HER, SHE WOULD NEVER DO THIS 21:27-46 Sarah: (Growls, tackles him) 21:27-57 Jay: KAI, KEEP GOING, I'LL BE OKAY. 21:28-13 Kai: YEAH!! 21:28-43 Ooc: Honestly, wu's teas is more in-character than this. 21:28-48 Oof, brb xd 21:29-12 (Takes his Elemental Vehicle) 21:29-22 Oof, I gotta go. 21:29-27 Bye! 21:29-35 You coming back? 21:29-55 Hello? 21:32-09 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:39-07 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:49-12 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:02-13 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:03-43 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:04-16 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:07-37 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:08-11 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:09-11 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:09-49 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~